


Идеальный брак

by Ali4e



Category: Ballet RPF, Rudolf Nureyev - Fandom, yves saint laurent - Fandom
Genre: Cruising, M/M, Paris (City), Promiscuity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e
Summary: Руди искал удовлетворения по-быстрому, а нашел нечто удивительное.





	Идеальный брак

Куда идти в Париже, если у вас особо нет времени, зато есть требующий срочного внимания стояк и прямо-таки звенящие яйца? Разумеется, в сад Тюильри, не на площадь Вобан, куда Рудольф наведывался, имея досуг и вкус к более утонченным, чем обычно, удовольствиям. На площади Вобан можно было встретить молодых актеров, студентов, поэтов — один другого краше, — и чаще всего они очень скоро переставали притворяться натуралами.  
Честно говоря, Рудольф и сейчас не отказался бы от юного хрупкого студентика, вроде того забавного очкарика, которого подцепил там в прошлый раз. Юноша так робел, краснел и заикался, что даже Рудольфа пробрало от умиления, и он возился с этим нелепым существом минут на десять дольше, чем со всеми прочими, — правда, велел к этому не привыкать и никому не рассказывать.  
Однако ж через два часа у него ночной поезд до Штутгарта, а вся эта творческая интеллигенция требует до черта времени на предварительные ритуальные пляски. Так что путь его лежал в сад Тюильри, где можно было управиться прямо-таки с космической скоростью.  
Ах, этот сад, с его тенистыми укромными уголками, лабиринтами живых изгородей, тьмой, шепотом ветра и строгим этикетом, состоящим из безмолвия и анонимности! Истинный рай для любителей мужского мяса, и когда-нибудь — не сейчас, конечно, — когда он, Рудольф, остепенится и пожелает осесть, он обязательно поселится поблизости, на набережной Сены. По утрам будет выгуливать на ней собаку, днем — навещать антикварные магазины, а вечером — вдыхать прохладу сада Тюильри и вглядываться в черные силуэты, мелькающие в свете фонарей подобно летучим мышам.  
Все же мысли о студентике не оставляли Рудольфа. Сейчас он поймал себя на том, что высматривает среди молчаливых фигур, возникающих ниоткуда и исчезающих в никуда, что-нибудь отнюдь не мощное, а напротив, хлипкое и сутулое, с трогательными лохмами… и в очках, да, примерно в таких, как этого типа, в третий раз прошмыгнувшего мимо него.  
На четвертый раз Рудольф схватил его за полу кожаного пиджака — весьма недешевого на ощупь — и подтянул к себе. Прерывисто охнув, очкарик вскинул голову, и на лицо ему упал луч света. Сперва Рудольф подумал, что парень, похоже, свой университет закончил далеко не вчера, а впрочем, сойдет и такой. А затем узнал его.  
— Руди! — Судя по всему, его тоже узнали.  
— Ив… — с нежной и хищной улыбкой произнес Рудольф. — Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить.  
С Ивом Сен-Лораном Рудольфа знакомили уже неоднократно, и в конце концов он запомнил, как зовут эту бледную моль и чем она знаменита. Иву уже исполнилось тридцать, но он вполне соответствовал русской поговорке «маленькая собака — до старости щенок» и, как легко догадаться, был совершенно не во вкусе Рудольфа. По крайней мере, теоретически. Более того, Рудольф, когда давал себе труд задуматься о нем, относился к Сен-Лорану с некоторым пренебрежением, а все из-за кого? А все из-за Эрика.  
Оказалось, что Эрик уже давненько дружит с муженьком (другого слова не подберешь) Сен-Лорана, неким Пьером Берже. Даже в ту эпоху, когда Рудольф ревновал Эрика к каждому столбу, ему и в голову не приходило, что за этой дружбой скрывается нечто большее. Потому что Пьер Берже был классическим, эталонным мудаком, а к тому же и ходячим антонимом к слову «сексуальность».  
Эрик же восхвалял его без меры, и Рудольфу казалось, что он издевается. Особенно когда Эрик уточнил, что восхищается скорее не самим Пьером, а его союзом с Ивом Сен-Лораном. С точки зрения Рудольфа, это был брак Дюймовочки и Жаба, но Эрик с убийственной серьезностью называл его идеальным для двух мужчин. «Смотри на них, смотри, — шептал Эрик на каком-нибудь званом ужине. — Понаблюдай за ними». Рудольф послушно наблюдал, и обычно в итоге его начинало подташнивать.  
Пьер отодвигал для Ива стул, выбирал блюда и вина и то и дело говорил: «Тебе хватит». А однажды принялся громким шепотом отчитывать за то, что тот «болтал глупости». В другой раз вся компания собралась из ресторана на танцы, и Ив радостно согласился к ним присоединиться, но Пьер насупился и сказал, что уже слишком поздно, а завтра у них много работы, — и Ив в ту же секунду сник, после чего позволил запихнуть себя в такси.  
Если бы не Эрик с его «понаблюдай», Рудольф ничего этого не заметил бы и продолжал бы ценить Ива хотя бы за то, что он делал для Ролана Пети. Но раз он вел себя как тряпка, то Рудольф и относился к нему соответственно. До этой минуты.  
«Все-таки сбежал от своего бульдога», — с удовлетворением подумал Рудольф, придвигая свою промежность поближе к ширинке Ива и наслаждаясь его смешным смущением. Эх, видел бы Эрик, каков на самом деле этот идеальный брак!  
Но Эрика тут, увы, не было, и добраться до него становилось все труднее, и совершенно не хотелось думать, к чему все шло, а хотелось немедленно сграбастать это лохматое нечто и утащить в кусты.  
— Отсосешь у меня? — ласково спросил Рудольф.  
Зардевшись так, что это стало видно даже во мраке ночи, Ив потупился и промямлил себе под нос:  
— Это я могу, но хотелось бы… понимаете… более плотного… взаимодействия.  
Слова Сен-Лорана и его угловатая застенчивость весьма воодушевили член Рудольфа, который уперся в лобок Ива так сильно и резко, что тот даже слегка покачнулся от этого толчка.  
Рудольф придержал его за плечи и промурлыкал в самое ухо:  
— А когда я буду тебя ебать, ты тоже станешь называть меня на «вы»?  
— Если вам это понравится, — прошептал Ив и так стрельнул глазками из-под очков, что Рудольф, по-львиному рыкнув, немедля потащил его к ближайшему дереву.  
Задница у Ива оказалась весьма годной, круглой и гладкой, в чем Рудольф убедился, по-хозяйски ее ощупав, прежде чем вставить. На церемонии не было времени, да и обстановка не располагала. К тому же Рудольфу показалось, что Ив хочет церемоний еще меньше, чем он сам.  
Все это вместе взятое ужасно возбуждало, и Рудольф чуть не размазал беднягу по стволу каштана, который Ив крепко обнимал и даже, кажется, грыз кору. Созревшие плоды сыпались им на головы и плечи, дерево словно сотрясала буря. Ив только ухал, как сова, но в какой-то момент, когда Рудольф обхватил эту осиную талию, ему вдруг стало не по себе, он на секунду остановился, чтобы спросить: «Ты как?» — но не успел, потому что Ив бросил через плечо:  
— Прошу вас, дальше! Быстрее!  
Несмотря на раздражение в голосе, манеры его никуда не делись, и Рудольф наподдал.  
Разумеется, очень скоро все было кончено. Ив отдышался, ловко подтерся салфеткой и выбросил ее в кусты, после чего принялся деловито застегиваться. Рудольф наблюдал за ним, как завороженный, с руками, замершими на ширинке. Заметив его оцепенение, Ив вопросительно поднял бровь, а потом протянул ему пачку салфеток. Рудольф обратил внимание, что она наполовину пуста. Но мало ли, может, он в них сморкался.  
— Ну что, ты доволен? — с любопытством спросил Рудольф.  
— О да, спасибо. — Ив мялся и смотрел на него, явно не решаясь что-то сказать.  
«Телефон попросит, — был уверен Рудольф. — Только куда мне звонить? Я нигде не живу. А свой не даст, там бульдог на страже. А может, захочет свидание? Ужин при свечах? Или сразу замуж?»  
— Вы не очень спешите? — наконец выпалил Ив.  
Вообще-то Рудольф уже весьма спешил, но послать его всегда успеется, и при этом ему было ужасно интересно, что еще таится в этой коробке с сюрпризами.  
— Нет, не очень, — милостиво кивнул он. — И давай на «ты», а то смешно же.  
— Хорошо, — затараторил Ив, опустив голову и поглядывая снизу вверх из-под очков, — мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты посмотрел, понимаешь? Посмотрел, как меня будут другие… в общем, делать это со мной, мне нравится, когда смотрят. Иногда. Кто-нибудь такой, как ты. Красивый. Смотрит, как меня… Думаю, тебе ясно.  
— Более чем, — произнес Рудольф, медленно качая головой. — Мда, — зачем-то сказал он, но вдруг спохватился и бросил взгляд на часы, подарок Эрика. — Я согласен, но только если ты кого-то быстро найдешь. У меня есть еще минут двадцать.  
— О, этого хватит. — Ив взял Рудольфа под локоть и уверенно повел куда-то по аллее. — Искать никого не нужно, главное, чтобы он был свободен, а так-то я знаю, где он обычно тут отирается.  
— Он? Кто он? — полюбопытствовал Рудольф.  
— Его зовут Абдулла, да ты наверняка в курсе, о ком речь.  
Глаза Рудольфа стали совершенно круглыми от изумления.  
— Абдулла? Абдулла из Алжира? Такой здоровый парень с неебически огромным хуем? Ты о нем говоришь?  
О да, Рудольф был в курсе. Нескоро он забудет этот опыт, один из важнейших в его жизни, показавший ему, что у всего есть предел. С одной стороны, конечно, говорят «принимай как мужчина», а с другой — познание себя является познанием своих границ. Вот с Абдуллой-то Рудольф их и познал.  
Он тогда позорно сбежал под свист и улюлюканье этого самого Абдуллы, и на следующий день пропустил класс, хотя алжирец, в общем-то, особо продвинуться не успел.  
— Ив¸ — с искренней тревогой сказал Рудольф, — он же тебя порвет, как мастифф болонку.  
— Вовсе нет. — Сен-Лоран махнул рукой с тем же раздражением, с каким давеча требовал «дальше» и «быстрее». — Ах, ну давай хотя бы ты не будешь меня осуждать.  
— Я и не думал… — запротестовал было Рудольф, но Ив перебил его, выплескивая наболевшее:  
— У Пьера такой маленький! Невыносимо. Вот такой. Нет, такой. — Он сводил большой и указательный пальцы все ближе. — И что мне прикажешь делать? Когда он меня трахает, я могу брать логарифмы в уме, хотя с математикой у меня всегда было неважно.  
— Послушай, — осенило Рудольфа, — а ему вообще известно о твоих приключениях?   
— Ну конечно, — пожал плечами Ив. — Я всегда говорю ему, куда иду, чтобы он знал, где искать, если что. И потом… — Он опять засмущался. — Бывают случаи… Ничего серьезного, ну так, потертости, а к врачу я с этим не могу идти, нет, ни за что. Даже к самому гейскому врачу на свете. Словом, мне требуется помощь, и он…  
— И он лечит твою жопу, порванную другими? — в совершеннейшем восторге воскликнул Рудольф и даже остановился, тормозя Ива.  
— Тише! — принялся оглядываться тот. — Обязательно выражаться так вульгарно?  
Глаза Рудольфа сияли ярче фонарей, когда он вновь положил Иву руки на плечи — но теперь скорее благоговейно.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, — Эрик все-таки прав. У вас идеальный брак. — Заметив недоумение на лице Ива, он не стал ничего пояснять, лишь добавил: — Ну идем, найдем твоего Абдуллу.  
— Да вот же он! — воскликнул Ив и оторвался от Рудольфа.  
Он устремился навстречу мускулистой фигуре, небрежно прислонившейся к ограде, но перед тем снял очки и засунул их в карман своего шикарного кожаного пиджака.  
Почему-то этот жест весьма уязвил Рудольфа. С ним-то Ив и не подумал снимать очки, уверенный, что они не пострадают. «Я надеюсь, он не решал свои ебаные логарифмы, когда я его трахал», — подумал Рудольф, а потом со смирением вспомнил о границах, которые имелись даже у его великолепия.


End file.
